Jade Géroux
She slept the night of the shift, she could not force herself awake. It was as if she were in a trance like state- like sleep apnea. She read about it once-the demon sits on your chest and steals your breath, you can’t open your eyes but you can see yourself sleeping and the harder you try and fight to open your eyes the worse the nightmare becomes... Abilities Majestic Empathy and Emotions Because Jade is indeed possessed by a powerful demon/succubus she can toy with and alter human emotions. The demon takes full control over her host between the witching hours of two and four am. *During this time, Jade can manipulate all human emotions through eye contact or if her victim is sleeping though dream invasions. Her victim will fall under her spell of fear, allure, sadness or any other emotion in her arsenal. *If she has any sort of intimate relations with the opposite sex while the demon is in control she would inevitably drain him of all vitality. *During the hours the succubus is not in control, Jade has learned that she can mimic the ability to manipulate emotions, though it is not as potent and not nearly efficient. She does not have the power to drain life, so this is non applicable during the hours Jade is in control. *She has to make eye contact with one person only once this is established she must put herself in the same mindset of the emotion she is trying to inflict. For example she would have to be physically saddened before she could manipulate the same feeling upon someone else. Skills Swordmanship Jade is highly trained in swordsmanship. She is most comfortable with a twin set of Italian stiletto daggers, which she always has in her possession. She studied and perfected long and back sword fencing- and is very efficient with a blade of any kind. Strong management skills Learned from the constant shadowing of her parents winery and vineyard. She is highly skilled in the art of money laundering and has dabbled in extortion when necessary. Languages Fluent in English, Italian and French. Structuring or Smurfing A method used to place cash that his been broken down into smaller deposits to avoid suspicion. Bulk Cash Smuggling Jade has highly competent contacts that will ensure the physical removal of cash from one jurisdiction to another often by means of offshore accounts. She uses her winery, a legitimate business to receive cash and make deposits of both criminally derived and legit purposes. Under and over valuing of invoices to make such measures sneak under the radar. Biological Profile Appearance Jade is 5’6 and right around 130 pounds. Jade possesses classical beauty- almost timeless, her exotic features hold true continental allure. Dusky locks of cinnamon about shoulder length- Her eyes usually lined are like deep set amber pools. She usually wears clothing to accentuate her hour glass form. Though always tasteful- silk dresses and designer suits and shoes for every occasion Personal Belongings Twin daggers, iphone, ipad, an oversized Gucci bag, Vineyard in Santa Rosa, CA, 2 wineries and distribution facilities (Manhattan, NY and Boca Raton Fl) Penthouse at the Waldorf in the city and a mansion on the North shore in Long Island. Personality Jade is a workaholic- she is precise and shrewd in all of the tasks placed before her. Upon first glance one might assume she is a well respected business woman, but she harbors a very dark side. She is quite shallow and often tends to take advantage of people she deems weak in nature. She has a dog eat dog philosophy and her rabid nature is evident to all those employed by her. However, she treats her clients and business partners with the utmost respect and charm. She is extremely loyal to those whom choose to business with her, and would just as soon slit the throat of an opposing force than lose the respect of her clients. Everyone else she comes in contact with are mere pawns in her never ending plight to achieve power and wealth. She uses her feminine prowess to her benefit, but she is a prisoner to her many vices. She rules her domain with an iron fist and has had to prove herself on every level to other power players of the criminal circuit as well as fellow entrepreneurs. *Likes: Wine, Jasmine, Gem Stones, Power, The Ocean, Fine Dining, the rush of "getting away with it" *Dislikes: Defeat, Losing control, Relationship Commitments, Disloyalty, Liars *Strengths: Self sufficient, Independent, Financially Secure, Emotion Manipulation *Weaknesses: Narcissistic, Materialistic, Stubborn, Greedy, Her mother Spiritual Convictions Baptized catholic- not- practicing History Jade was born in Delray Beach, Florida on August 1, 1985 to Tristan Geroux- an eclectic businessman whose visions knew no boundaries and Anne-Marie Bisset an aspiring model whose career never went further then a few photo-shoots for her husband's company- no less. However, they raised their only child to be grateful of the beachside paradise in which they lived. Jade hardly ever saw her father during her elementary school years- he spent most of his time in California- agonizing over the profits and losses of his newest venture, a vineyard in Santa Rose. By the time Jade was enrolled for high school in a private academy near Boca- her father finally gained the successes he so desperately sought. Geroux Inc. took over a little -known winery trying to sell a wine called Bloodline. It was a merlot of course, and with the right marketing, it sold like wildfire during the vampire infatuated masses of the late 1990’s. And that was when Mr. Geroux conveniently forgot how to be an empathetic human being. It did not matter to him that he practically stole the name because the previous owners did not have the money to ensure their rights to the product. He found the appropriate loopholes to take over the winery with no strings attached. So be it. His wife did not share in his all or nothing point of view. And it did not take long before his wealth blossomed out of control- and greed ran like poison through his veins. When Jade graduated from the academy, she insisted that her mother would allow her to learn the business. Anna-Marie was soon out-numbered, her husband saw the tell tale glint of power and greed in his child’s eyes and knew she would be everything he aspired for. Together they ran the family business with such finesse they were able to expand in several different states. In 2011, Jade took over the New York Winery along with its distribution center- her mother and father remained in Florida taking care of the business on that end. It was in December of that year, her mother was in a car accident. Her brain injuries were so severe she was comatose. The accident left Jade bitter- and seemed to enhance her icy demeanor. She visited her mother only twice before the shift occurred. She slept the night of the shift, she could not force herself awake. It was as if she were in a trance like state- like sleep apnea. She read about it once-the demon sits on your chest and steals your breath, you can’t open your eyes but you can see yourself sleeping and the harder you try and fight to open your eyes the worse the nightmare becomes. That is exactly what happened when the demon entered - Jade had no control of the situation but she very much knew it was there..... Residence Geroux Estate, Centerport, Long Island, New York Time Line October 3, 2014: Jaded Gemstones - Geroux Estate, Centerport, Long Island-NY Relationships Allies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Enemies Npc_male.png|character name Npc_female.png|character name Category:Criminal Syndicates Category:Characters Category:Metahumans